Patriot-News, 11/22/90
By Sandy Cullen, Patriot-News The Metropolitan Repertory Company has a lot going for it. First and foremost is a corps of talented volunteers dedicated to presenting quality community theater. Nine times out of 10, the group's productions are highly successful. Odds are, that elusive tenth is a musical. Despite its achievements in the realms of drama, comedy and mystery, Met Rep has traditionally come up short with its musicals. History repeates itself with the group's latest production, "Company," a musical comedy by George Furth with music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim. It is virtually impossible to do justice to a musical without the strong voices necessary to pull it off, and Met Rep's production is lacking in this regard. But vocal ability unfortuantely isn't the only factor working against this show. The play, which humorously explores the darker side of bachelorhood, takes place in the mind of Robert, who has avoided tying the knot and who envisions the concerns of his married friends for his well-being. But the Met Rep production never really achieves the atmosphere of imagination, nor the energetic pace needed to maintain interest in Robert's plight. Throughout the first act of the play, Robert, potrayed by Jim Moyer, is basically just there. His character is never really developed or conveyed in a convincing manner. When Moyer goes for emotional impact in his musical solos, the result often is overly dramatic. But the production is not without some redeeming qualities. Strong acting accounts for several praiseworthy bits in an otherwise tedious first act. Among them are the humorous potrayal of married couple Sarah and Harry by Jody Brinley and Tony Sacchet. Harry, who has quit drinking--at least while anyone is watching--relentlessly tempts his dieting wife by mentioning forbidden foods. Sarah recovers from a near fit to demonstrate her new karate skills on Harry, while the observing Robert gets a lesson in the joys of married life. One of the most hilarious scenes takes place when Robert shares a joint with other married friends. Kathi Schaedler is a howl as the square Jenny, who has to be told she is stoned by Robert and her husband, David (Randy Romine). John Rafferty contributes a moving portrayal of the devastated Paul, who is jilted by fiance Amy (Jan Tamanini) just before their wedding is to take place. The second act gets off to a much better start with the well-executed musical numbers "Side by Side" and "What Would We Do Without You," which brings the entire cast of 14 together in a wonderful display of song and dance, choreographed by Georgie Menaker. Moyer and Diane McCormick, who plays the wacky stewardess, April, one of Robert's three girlfriends, turn in a great effort in an outrageously funny bedroom scene, complete with champagne and baby oil. Met Rep deserves credit for daring to stage a production with sexual innuendos that a large share of its audience is likely to be unaccustomed to, and for managing to do so in good taste. Much credit also goes to Margie Farrell for her feisty potrayal of Joanne, who has been hardened by three marriages. Her splendid "Ladies Who Lunch" number is a highlight of the production. Robin Biega also stands out as Robert's funky girlfriend, Marta. Biega does a nice job with her dance number and has one of the most pleasing singing voices, which unfortunately is lacking in power. As usual, Met Rep gets an "A" for effort, but overall fails to make the grade with "Company". "Company" will be performed at 8 p.m. tomorrow and Saturday and at 2 p.m. Sunday at the Oyster Mill Playhouse, 1001 Oyster Mill Road, East Pennsboro Twp. Additional performaces are at 8 p.m. Tuesday and Nov. 29, 30, and Dec 1 and at 2 p.m. December 2. Ticket information is available by calling 737-6768. Category:Archive Review